The design of thermal interface devices has been driven by thermal performance and thus the thermally conducting materials used in the thermal interface device, such as paste, grease, phase change materials, etc., are designed to have very good wetting capabilities and a high bulk conductivity. The high bulk conductivity is realized by the choice of material, and the good wetting capabilities are obtained by the choice of appropriate softness and surface tackiness of the material. An example of a known thermal interface device is shown in US patent application 2004/021981. This prior art device comprises a thermal membrane, which is patterned with holes, and a highly thermally conducting paste, which has been received in the holes. However, in some applications it would be desired to have a thermal interface device which is slideable on at least one of its opposite surfaces facing the heat-generating unit and the heat-removing unit, respectively.